fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Compsognathus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Compsognathus (komp-sog-nay-thuss, meaning "Elegant Jaw") is a very small prehistoric creature. Commonly called a "compy," it is a nocturnal (meaning only sleeps in the day) carnivore added in Build 5.3. They are the smallest mob in the mod, as they are slightly smaller than the confuciusornis at approximately 0.2 blocks tall. There is no size difference between male and female, but feathered males have a much darker texture than feathered females, and unfeathered males have a blue neck. Newborns are white and less than 0.1 blocks tall. Compsognathus are considered adults in only 4 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. It can drop compsognathus meat, compsognathus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Compsognathus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, while having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from tiny eggs that need to be warmed by torches. Compsognathus come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. BEHAVIOR Compsognathus is a timid, fast animal that is vulnerable to many other carnivores due to their small size. This is further compounded by the fact that that they are pack animals, and refuse to run from predators, leading to entire packs of compys dying to larger animals. Compsognathus has a special attack somewhat similar to deinonychus and velociraptor; they will pounce on their prey from several blocks away. They are not dangerous even in very large groups, as their pounce is slow, does very little damage, and can miss the player. They cannot break blocks, and are easily pushed through transparent blocks like glass, so be careful when making an enclosure. Their prey is chickens, ocelots, and confuciusornis. They Can Also Ride Minecart Compsognathus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are nocturnal, meaning they are active during the night and will sleep during the day. Adult compsognathus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Compsognathus are tameable animals. To tame them, the player need to stay within 6 blocks of the egg when it hatches. If this opportunity is missed, the player must either hand-feed it until tamed, or use the whip. It is advised not to do this while on a low mood, as it may become hostile. They are not rideable. FEEDING Compsognathus are carnivores that will seek out and hunt the aforementioned mobs. They can also be hand-fed any type of meat, mod or vanilla (except rotten flesh), and failuresaurus flesh. They will also eat from nearby feeders with meat in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-01-15 18.54.00.png|Male compsognathus 2017-01-15 18.55.17.png|Female compsognathus 2017-01-15 18.55.52.png|Baby compsognathus Compsognathus_DNA.png|Compsognathus DNA Compsognathus Egg-0.png|Compsognathus Egg 2017-01-15 19.08.40.png|Egg model Compsognathus skull.png|Compsognathus Skull 2017-01-15 19.00.37.png|Dinopedia entry Xpfjt8x.png|Compsognathus preview 2017-08-22_12.57.01.png|A Compsognathus egg compared with a Brachiosaurus egg Brachi and Compy.png|A Compsognathus chilling beside a sleeping Brachiosaurus Compyscale.png|A male (blue neck) and female scaley compsognathus. 2018-04-28_18.33.40.png|several compsognathus gathering around a dead liopleurodon |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Compsognathus (meaning "Elegant Jaw") is a neutral prehistoric creature that was added in the 5.3 Build. This small dinosaur, commonly called a "compy," only grows to about 0.4 blocks tall and 0.9 blocks long by the time it is an adult, which is only 3 Minecraft days. It is possibly the smallest mob in the mod, its competitor being confuciusornis. It can drop compsognathus meat, compsognathus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. Compsognathus come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. BEHAVIOR Compsognathus only hunt chickens and dodos because their attack is so low. They behave as a pack like vanilla wolves and will defend each other from the player if provoked. Their predators only include velociraptor, dilophosaurus, and deinonychus, as larger carnivores ignore them. They are also very intelligent, learning how to open chests when hungry. Have you noticed food missing from your chests? That's because compsognathus are also able to steal food! Compsognathus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by the amount of compsognathus nearby. TAMING Compsognathus can be tamed like most other prehistoric creatures. The player simply has to stay in a six block radius of the egg as it hatches to tame it. If the player is not in this range then they will have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can be given orders with a bone. FEEDING When hungry, compsognathus will only hunt chickens and dodos as they cannot kill anything else. They will also eat from nearby feeders. They can be hand-fed all meat and eggs, except rotten flesh and fish. Compsognathus can also steal food items out of chests when hungry. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2013-08-10_21.59.01_2.png|Green scaled compsognathus. 2013-08-10_21.36.04.png|Purple scaled compsognathus. 2014-09-06_13.43.58.png|Green and purple feathered compsognathus. Compy Academy.png|Green feathered compsognathus in an academy. Purple Compy for Dessert.png|A purple feathered compsognathus. Compy DinoPedia.png|Compsognathus DinoPedia entry. Compsognathus_DNA.png|Compsognathus DNA Compsognathus_Egg.png|Compsognathus egg 2015-08-18_01.29.41.png|A Compsognathus looks for shelter to avoid predators Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Feathered Animals Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria